What if?
by LeFarFadet
Summary: Late gift, attempted murder and unwanted kisses: what's with that day? Let's give a nudge in the right direction and see what happens… Just another short story to cope with frustration.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : "Skip Beat!" belongs to the author Nakamura Yoshiki. You know, the one who toys with our nerves!

What if?

~~~~~ Chapter 1 ~~~~~

"We'll have to do that again," Kijima teased as they separated, "It turned out so much more fun than I had anticipated!"

 _Oh I bet_ you _had fun,_ Kuon thought bitterly, and he smiled politely. He had let himself be tempted by the opportunity of a night out with a friendly coworker. Kijima was a good colleague; he was the kind to avoid complication rather than provoke it. Though he was a bit of a gossip, Kuon trusted him enough. He had so much on his mind he kept getting lost in thought, so going along with Kijima's distraction hadn't seemed like such a bad idea at the time.

Little did he know that he would be harassed by an old acquaintance. The woman had just crashed their party, eyed him all night and taken advantage of his carelessness to force a kiss on him. He was so mad at himself.

"Hey, Tsuruga-kun," his companion added, "Don't beat yourself up, you handled it the best way you could".

Of course he had rejected her. Politely and coldly enough, he hoped.

"I hope you're right," he said. After all, not much more could be done in such a situation, "Good night, Kijima-kun."

"Good night, see you around," Kijima waved farewell with his usual relaxed smile.

A really pissed off Kuon sat in his car and just waited for his anger to subside. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down and think it over rationally. How could he have let that happen? Walking into a door was a reasonable embarrassment, compared to this. He really was the only one to blame too; how could he let his guard down and let himself be surprised to that extent? He had to get a hold of himself, he couldn't allow things to keep getting out of hand. He needed to do something.

He had already gone two weeks without seeing Kyoko, and over a month had passed since the official date for "White Day". This year was the first time he was actually concerned about the whole event. Deciding what to do for this occasion was turning out to be one of the biggest challenges he had yet encountered in his life.

Kyoko was _the one_ ; he loved her with all his heart. But she was a special case. She had obviously not expressed romantic feelings for him at Valentine's – though he couldn't shake the feeling that he got special treatment. But she resented love so badly, the gelée she gave him probably came more from her sense of propriety than anything else.

And so, he hid his feelings at Valentine's. She needed him to, then. What did she need now? He didn't want to burden her with his selfish feelings prematurely, but... Would there ever be a right time? He wasn't sure how it worked, but according to what he read, the Valentine's chocolates and White Day gifts were supposed to express one's feelings.

With that in mind, giving her one of his standard gifts was out of the question. He didn't want to pretend like it was nothing special. She herself didn't give him her standard chocolate, and there was nothing standard about what he felt for her. He had realized from the start that there was only one thing he had that should be hers. Something he should have given her a long time ago, something that didn't have a price, the thing that best reflected the feelings in his heart. The one thing he most wanted her to hold, the one thing she deserved: the truth.

He hadn't foreseen though, that the more time would pass, the harder it would be. So much had happened since White Day. Their meeting in Guam, and the words they exchanged. The kiss they shared. Even the tears she shed a few days later, all of it was torturous. With his decision to tell her the truth always present in the back of his mind, he'd tried to convince himself it didn't matter if he made it related to White Day or not. But if he didn't use White Day as an excuse, then he wasn't giving her _anything_ as a return gift for her Valentine's dessert! He couldn't let that happen.

So he tried to reason that he was waiting for the right time, a sign maybe, that she would be ready… but how long was it ok to wait? Would she _ever_ be ready? He didn't want to bother her before her big audition either, and he realized he was just scared. Maybe it was too late already, maybe he had waited too long. He remembered the picture Lory showed him and gritted his teeth. Why were both Kyoko and he getting kissed by outsiders? Would _they_ ever get to share their own _once-in-a-lifetime_ kiss?

He was getting greedy. He wanted to hold her and feel her. He longed for another chance to taste her lips… He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and… he sighed. Whichever angle he tried to contemplate the situation from, he was going to have to tell her. She was clever enough, she'd probably figure it out with the smallest hint... He would definitely break her heart by revealing how he'd just lied to her for so long. She was going to be so disappointed _._ For he was not only confessing his feelings, he was also telling her that her one experience with a fairy had been a deception all along.

He looked at his reflection in the rear view mirror. He just needed to take off his wig, his contacts. His necklace. It would be easy to shed his Ren shell. He sighed. _Still no news from Yashiro?_ He reached for his phone and activated the screen. _7 missed calls,_ he read.

 _What?_

Hardly 5 minutes had passed since he had last checked his phone. _What's going on?_ Was Kyoko ok? A feeling of dread seized every part of his body as he anxiously dialed back.

oOo

 _I can't believe it._ Or did she just not want to believe it? Kyoko didn't know, but it made her furious, and it hurt like hell. That much she knew. It was a nightmare. Just the mere possibility of that person being… No. _It can't be._ It was impossible. But that girl seemed to be a master manipulator. Morizumi hid her true colors so well that she was apparently able to get the attention of the men she targeted… And that girl's manager had also mentioned some sort of a _romance_? Which Yashiro-san didn't even contradict!

She wanted to pepper him with questions after the whole episode… But everyone, starting with Yashiro-san himself, had been way too concerned with her own wellbeing at the time. It would have been totally out of place to start asking questions about Tsuruga-san. _Well, Tsuruga_ - _san knows better than that anyway,_ she reassured herself. If his hatred for Sho was any indication, he was able to discern the true worth of people. _He's a good judge of character._ Plus, he hated those who didn't have respect for their work. Was Morizumi-san a good enough actress to fool even him about her work ethic?

 _CLANK_

The crashing noise disrupted her reverie. She blinked, and looked down, only to find broken glass at her feet.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" Kyoko bowed in shame, and as she rushed away to fetch a broom, she was stopped by a firm hand.

"Now, what's going on, Kyoko-chan?"

Looking up, she met the compassionate eyes of her landlady.

"You've been spacing out all evening," The woman commented in concern, "What are you not telling us?"

Kyoko lowered her gaze. She didn't know where to start. Her day had been so jam-packed with unexpected emotional turmoil and unexpected events. She'd told them over dinner about getting the part, but she left out the part about the threat on her life. It was hard to make any sense of it, and she didn't want to worry the nice couple more than was necessary.

Besides, she was out of danger now, and the confusion she was feeling had little to do with it anyway. Why was she not able to chase that _other_ thought out of her mind? The fact that Morizumi san was willing to go that far should have erased all doubts about it.

"It's ok, Okami-san, I'm fine," She tried to hide the turmoil in her heart with a light smile, "There was an incident at the studio, and I was a bit shaken up by it, but everything is fine now."

Just because Tsuruga-san had mentioned a girl her age didn't mean it had to be _that_ girl her age _._ But why wasn't she able to think of _any_ other teenage girl that he could know? There had to be tons of them! Why was she unable to think of even _one_ , right now?

"What do you mean, an incident?" The worry in the woman's eyes was blatant enough for Kyoko to realize she'd said too much already, "Were you in any danger?"

"I promise Okami-san, everything is alright," She was just so confused, but Kyoko kept that to herself as she bowed again, "Please let me clean this up."

The landlady eyed her suspiciously, "Don't worry about this, dear," she continued as she waved Kyoko away, "Why don't you go to your room and rest?" she offered kindly.

"I'm so sorry, Okami san," Kyoko responded unhappily, "You don't need to concern yourself with me, really!"

What could she say? If she did try to confide in the Okami-san, what would she even tell her? What word could she use to describe how devastated and bitter she felt? _Ok, someone did just try to kill me, but that's not even the worst part._ Okami-san didn't need to know about that. _It's not possible._ She couldn't believe it, she had to be wrong.

"Hmmm, ok then," Kyoko finally complied as the okami motioned to gently escort her outside of the kitchen.

"It's just…" she couldn't tell her about the text she'd just received from Tsuruga san either, "I mean, I'm just…" the one that was so out of character, "I'm totally ok."

Her thoughts were all over the place, she was totally going insane. A struggle was going on between divergent parts of her brain. There was a very active and persuasive faction that was set on listing all of the very good reasons why there was no way that girl was the one that Tsuruga-san liked: he could do so much better, he _deserved_ so much better! Whether or not the girl Tsuruga-san liked was an actress, she was most definitely a very talented artist. And pretty. No, _beautiful_. She was probably someone he held in high esteem, or someone he could see himself acting opposite of. Tsuruga-san's love interest should only be someone generous, dedicated and sincere. All those qualities were the exact opposite of what Morizumi-san had displayed.

Well, whoever that person was didn't matter in the end. That's what the other part of her brain had decided to focus on. Whoever the girl, it was the same after all – at least for Kyoko, the results were the same. Whether or not she approved of the girl, didn't change the fact that it was someone other than _herself_. Considering Morizumi-san as a potential candidate had only made the fact that Tsuruga-san liked someone more tangible.

Both views made her nothing more than a powerless onlooker.

Absorbed in her conflicted thoughts as she was, Kyoko didn't exactly register how she passed the door and gave the landlady one last fake, reassuring smile. She found herself at the bottom of the stairs, staring at her phone for the hundredth time that night, studying Tsuruga-san's out-of-character text.

" _I heard what happened, I have to see you_ _._ _"_

To which she'd replied, _"Thank you for your concern. I'm sorry for being a bother, please take care."_

What else could she say? His text was so… to the point. Wouldn't it have been enough to just wish her well or something? He didn't even ask if she was ok, he just requested - demanded actually - a meeting. Why in the world would he even want to see her? It was so unlike Tsuruga-san. Wouldn't he usually just call her directly? She was afraid of what he might want to discuss… _No, no, you know there's no way._ It was the most respectful answer she had been able to give him, really. She didn't want to see him. Well, she did… but-

The bell rang at that very moment, making her jump.

Who could it be at this hour? The shop was closed already.

"I'll get it," Kyoko informed the landlady, whose head was peeking out of the kitchen entrance. The okami-san nodded in return and Kyoko opened the front door.

She stared at the heavenly vision standing on their doorstep for a second, then shut the door.

Standing outside their door had been a _very_ blonde Tsuruga san with _very_ beautiful green eyes. Surely, she could _not_ have seen that right.

* * *

 **Note -** Dear readers, thank you for clicking on this story!

You probably guessed, this would happen on the very night of the Momiji audition. Not that I expect anything like it to happen any time soon… Unfortunately!

I'm really happy to announce that for the 1st time in a while I got the help of another writer who agreed to be my beta! And no small author, if I may say ^^ Thank you so much artloife! I took in most of your suggestions (not all of them, it still has to be a bit weird - but really _most_ of them), I feel so much more confident sharing revised work…

Hope you'll like it, and thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

What if?

~~~~~ Chapter 2 ~~~~~

He was about to speak when the door closed on him.

 _What?_

How ridiculous was this? Really, he was worried sick about her, he'd summoned all his courage to come here looking like himself and the minute she finally appeared before him, she just closed the door on him? Well, what else was he expecting? She'd shut him down as _Ren_ already, it was his fault for trying to force _Corn_ on her.

At least she looked healthy.

But what was he supposed to do now? He was already reassured from just seeing her, should he walk away and let her rest? He was here now, she'd seen him. Should he ring the doorbell a second time? Did she actually not want to see him? Should he just go back home?

Luckily for him, the door opened again shortly thereafter. Kyoko's frowning face appeared in the gap and he smiled.

"Kyoko," he said.

oOo

She poked her head carefully through the doorframe and stared, as the vision spoke her name with enhanced killing power. Was she supposed to survive that?

"Corn?" she asked.

"Kyoko."

Her heart seemed to stop as her name came so informally out of the bewitching lips of Tsuruga-san, that Corn was using _again_ for some reason.

She closed the door once more and took a deep breath.

Like she needed that right now. _Now, of all times!_ Just seeing him looking like that, it felt like there were butterflies swarming her insides, and here he was, calling her by name like it was nothing. What was he doing here? Why was he looking like Tsuruga san again?

"Who is it?" asked Okami-san from the kitchen.

"It's for me!" Kyoko explained in a panic before she reopened the door, "I'll be out for a bit, don't wait up!" She grabbed her jacket and stepped outside hurriedly, finally closing the door behind her.

oOo

He couldn't help but be a bit amused as he watched her thread her way through the barely open door and close it immediately behind her, as if she was afraid that his mere presence was a threat to the safety of her home inside. She leaned against the door and reluctantly raised her eyes to meet his.

"What are you doing here?" she admonished him in a hushed whisper.

Her whole face was pink and she kept averting her eyes. She seemed unable to look at him for two seconds straight. There were no words to express how relieved he was to find her unscathed.

He took a small step and slowly wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know what else to do. There were no words, really. He had been so shaken up when Yashiro had told him what happened. He never wanted to feel like that again. But here she was, and he could squeeze her tight, and make sure she was safe in his arms. Maybe he was selfish, but he just wanted to hold her right now. He had already decided she was his reason for wanting to be alive. He held her close to him and breathed in her scent. What would be left of him if she was taken from his world?

oOo

 _This is bad._ It was so warm and soothing to be in Corn's arms. She couldn't even resist. It would have been so comforting if it didn't remind her so much of being held by Tsuruga-san.

Her insides twisted.

"I had to see you," He whispered against her hair.

She felt so safe, here with Corn. She wouldn't mind staying there for hours. But it was bad. It wasn't Corn she was thinking of exactly, not in this moment. She remembered being in Tsuruga-san's arms before, when she thought he was Corn. It felt exactly the same, how was she supposed to differentiate the two? Kyoko was so lost… but all of her previous worries had been wiped from her mind.

He moved back, caressing the side of her face softly and she couldn't escape his gaze. He looked at her so earnestly. Something that resembled a mix of worry and sadness could be seen in his eyes.

oOo

She frowned at him when he moved back. Did she understand? Did she perceive how much he cared? He would have given anything to keep her there, close to him forever. He couldn't get enough of her. She would reprimand him for this but… He couldn't hold back, he leaned in and gently touched his lips to hers. It lasted less than a second but he was reinvigorated with this simple short contact of their lips.

His hand had never left her cheek and he brushed her bangs behind one ear as he drew back.

"Wh.. Corn!" she stammered, her voice rising in volume.

Yes, this was the expected reaction. She was definitely ok. He smiled.

"Wha… What do you think you're doing?!"

In truth, there were several reasons for his kiss. First, and this pissed him off to admit it, but he was kind of keeping score with Fuwa – the fact that the singer had kissed her _a second time_ was really irritating, so at least they were even now. Second, he felt bad himself for getting kissed by someone else, and the slightest brush of her lips was the equivalent of that kiss being wiped from his memory. Of course, these were reasons he couldn't share with her. At least not like that, or not before he did some explaining.

"I'm sorry, I…" The reason he finally admitted to was also true, though, "I missed you Kyoko."

oOo

This was the third time. _Without honorifics._ And that hug. And that kiss. _Corn is worse than Tsuruga-san!_ Why would he just kiss her like that? She regretted giving him the permission to call her by name too! She'd only allowed it then, because she expected she'd have a chance to summon another man's appearance before they met again. Well, if she was honest, there was no man whose appearance she knew to summon more vividly than Tsuruga-san's. She was struggling to keep her emotional turmoil from her face. Had Corn already figured out her feelings?

Maybe he didn't need to borrow the voice a second time once he had it in store? She felt both blessed and cursed, in this situation. This beloved face would always warm her heart, whether she'd want it or not, and yet, it was a painful reminder of what she could never have. Was Corn using Tsuruga-san's face _by default_ now? Were her feelings so obvious that Tsuruga-san's face would automatically replace Corn's from now on? _This is a nightmare._ Should she address the matter?

oOo

The way she was wriggling against the door was too cute. He felt guilty for kissing her. Calling her by name seemed to affect her notably too. But he was done acting, he had decided to let her see _him_ now. And though she didn't even realize it, she'd seen the true him already. The real him, behind the fairy, behind the actor. Ever since Guam, he'd known it would just be a matter of time. Had she not even mistaken _Ren_ for _Corn_ , before? He wanted her to know. He didn't want to hide from her. He was not going to mislead her ever again and he intended to make his feelings clear.

oOo

"Corn," She breathed, trying to gather her composure, "We shouldn't stay here."

She didn't want to bring unwanted attention to the restaurant.

"Yes," Corn smiled down at her beautifully, and she felt her heart clenching when he reached for her hand, "Walk with me?"

There was a tingling sensation when her fingers met with his. He closed his hand on hers and when he started walking, she couldn't help but feel like Setsu following Cain into the night. Which was stupid, really. _Corn doesn't have anything to do with it_ , she reminded herself. Now was not the time to get confused and treat Corn like he was Cain - or worse, like he was _Tsuruga-san._

As she followed him under the dim light of the street lamps, she let her eyes wander over his frame. _What is Corn thinking of now?_ She realized she had not once considered Corn's feelings since she found him at her door. He said _he had to_ see her. That made her warm inside. He hugged her like she was the most precious existence to him on this earth… _It felt like…_ What were Corn's feelings towards her?

She had to think about Corn too. How was all of this affecting Corn? Maybe it was hard on him too? It wasn't Corn's fault that his adult form was more difficult to discern. Surely, the reason he used Tsuruga-san's appearance was only because it was the most developed existence in Kyoko's mind. Did he even consider how bittersweet it was for her to see him looking like that? And maybe… well, was it not painful for Corn too? After all, Corn himself had… _confessed_ to her. And so, she wondered… what were _her_ feelings for this Corn?

oOo

She followed him silently, and he felt her eyes on him. Walking hand in hand with her felt so right. There was no doubt left in his mind. He was set on his decision.

He slowed down when they entered the park and he let go of her hand, eyeing her discreetly. She looked around and blushed.

"Is this place ok?" He asked her.

"Yes!" She hesitated "This is the place where…" she stopped short, "Forget it."

She walked to the bench and sat down. _Was she thinking about that time?_ He wondered.

"What about this place?" he asked innocently.

"I said _forget_ it," she repeated in a voice that closed off any discussion. _Of course she's thinking about that time._

She looked at him, then at the bench, making it clear what she expected from him. He sat down next to her and she took a deep breath.

"Ok, I'm ready," she declared.

"Ready?" _For what?_

"I'm thinking of another man," she explained, "So you can do the voice magic again."

Oh, that hurt.

"You really are bothered by this face," he commented.

"Of course I am!" she whined, "Come on, Corn… why are you confusing me like that?" She looked at him with pleading eyes, "I told you already, any other man will do."

That _really_ hurt.

oOo

"Would you rather I look like Sho-chan?" Corn raised an eyebrow.

 _Yeah right, try that if you want to be smacked._

"No! Of course not, it's just…" _It would be so much easier talking to you, hell just looking at you_ _would be easier_ _, if you didn't look like the person I… like… like the person I love._

"This man is one I…" she paused, "Deeply _respect_. I'm sure you've figured out _at least_ that much."

She felt her cheeks warm up but she went on, "And it's very disconcerting to be… like…" _Oh god, this is horrible_ _,_ "I mean," _kissing, and…_ "I even mistook Tsuruga-san for Corn!" she finally blurted out.

"It's just… I mean… This is obviously _wrong_ ," She finished, exhausted by her efforts to explain.

"Why?" he asked innocently.

 _Come on, Corn!_ She looked in the other direction.

"Does Corn not realize?" Did he not understand that the reason Tsuruga-san was so present in her mind was that she loved him to her very core? "Corn _kissed_ me!" Should she spell it out for him? _Please, don't make me say it out loud!_ It would be so embarrassing, spilling the truth to that face.

"Didn't you see… last time?" she berated him, "When you _rudely_ looked into my memories…"

This was so embarrassing.

oOo

He blinked. _What is she talking about? What does she think I saw?_ Her voice was steady, but she was facing the other way, and he couldn't see her face. Was she referring to her memories of Ren that she suspected Corn saw with his alleged magic? And these memories would supposedly lead Corn to assume… assume what, really? Whatever she thought Corn assumed, she thought he made the right guess! He had to figure it out. Was she really talking about her _feelings_ for _Ren_? He had to proceed carefully.

"It's just… this is easier for me," he chanced and to his greatest surprise, she just nodded. Why wasn't she questioning it more? Why was she not questioning it _at all_?

"I can't control it," she sighed, "I try to ignore it, but I can't."

He stopped breathing when she paused. " _It" what?_

"Even when I thought my life was going to end…" she shook her head, "I can't focus on anything else." She turned back to him with a piercing look, "You must think I'm so pathetic."

 _Ok._ There had to be a logical connection he was missing, between him looking like himself and her being pathetic. Had she changed the subject, or was she still commenting on what she presumed he saw in her mind? It was something that supposedly justified his current appearance, so... He said in Guam that he was using the voice of the last person she thought of and she didn't protest. And here she was now, blushing while talking about… Was it really _him_ she was talking about? _Don't get_ _too full of_ _yourself, she's probably thinking about a totally different matter._ He couldn't just _ask_ her, could he?

He sighed. There were so many things he wanted to ask her… so many things he wanted to tell her.

"Kyoko?" The way she trembled when he called her name... He loved that. Would she get used to it if he said it every day? He loved saying her name, "I've always wondered…" he continued and smiled from the memory, "What made you think that I was a fairy in the first place?"

* * *

 **Note -** Try to get out of this one Kyoko (you know she will!). So, we have almost reached the half already (I forgot to tell you it's 4 chapter + short silly epilogue), I hope it will be comforting enough!

Thank you so much for your nice comments and support, you are too kind.

Also the kindest ? artloife, thanks again for agreeing to beta :3


	3. Chapter 3

What if?

~~~~~ Chapter 3 ~~~~~

 _What?_ She blinked. _Isn't it obvious?_ She looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Corn looked so ethereal, you could see his _fairy_ essence at first glance. Anyone would be drawn to his magic. And Kyoko had always been quite perceptive of the magic in this world. Of course she'd easily recognized Corn's true nature the very moment she met him, especially since she saw him through her innocent child's eyes at that time. Plus, the magic item he gave to her had been a source of comfort and consolation all of her life, absorbing her sadness and frustrations over and over. There was no mistaking it.

"What kind of game are you playing now?" she complained.

What was up with Corn, really? Making such a preposterous proposition out of nowhere? If Corn was not a fairy, then what was he? A human?! If Corn was a human, he was either Tsuruga-san's identical twin, or… she felt a chill spread up her spine from the thought that almost formed in her mind. _No, Corn is a fairy, and Tsuruga san has fairy blood, not the other way around!_

She looked at him, still looking at her.

"I'm not playing Kyoko," He sure seemed serious. It was quite unlike Corn, "I really want to know."

He frowned, "You called me a fairy at first sight… why?"

"Please," she huffed, "Just look at yourself, this is self-explanatory."

Her gaze travelled fondly over his face "Don't tell me… I bet all of you fairies look like that, right?"

"Like what?" He looked so adorable she almost melted. _I wonder if Tsuruga-san can show a face like that_.

"Corn, you are the most beautiful being that I have ever seen," She was only stating a fact; it was her first memory of Corn too.

"And you use magic, you can fly and…" _take the form of the man I l.. love._

"So you're still convinced that I'm a fairy?" he asked in a light voice.

"Why, of course!"

"You're 100% sure there's no other possibility?"

 _What other possibility?_ Anything else was way too irrational. Corn and her were way too close. Her familiarity with Corn ruled out a huge scope of possible explanations.

"What else would you be?" she chanced a look at him.

"Yeah, what else?" That face of his deserved to be smacked. Too much cuteness; her retinas were going to burn if she stared at him for too long. She looked away.

"But Corn _has_ to be _magic_! How else would you…" she suddenly found it more difficult, talking to him as Corn right now. _Why_ was he saying these things? _I don't like this._

"You act like you've seen me perform _real_ magic, but could it not be just a bunch of tricks?" he winced even as he said it, "What if I wasn't _a fairy_?"

"This is not funny Corn," Kyoko said. _I don't like this at all._ The implications of what he was saying were scary, and most of all, totally unreasonable. If there was no _real_ magic, then it meant that… _No._ It couldn't be.

"Stop teasing me."

Was he really suggesting that…"It's just…" that Corn and Tsuruga san were the same person all along? It didn't make any sense… There was just _no way…_

"I'll never doubt your magic, Corn, because it has always helped me," she said, "Being with you always brings me comfort," she sighed, "Even now, when-"

"Even now when I look _like this_?" he asked dejectedly.

She turned back to him. Corn looking like Tsuruga-san was really disconcerting. It was difficult not to mix the feelings she had for both men – or get the feelings both men had expressed for her confused. It felt like she was talking to Tsuruga-san directly, like Tsuruga-san was the one _calling her by name_ and _kissing her_. She was already uncomfortable enough with him, after that series of events that had started with her accepting that she… uh… loved him, and ended with Corn saying he… loved her, and _kissing_ her! So now she had to feel uncomfortable around Corn too?

She felt stupid trying to hide her feelings for Tsuruga-san from Corn even though the probability of him already knowing was high. It didn't make her situation any less pitiful and embarrassing. And here he was, imposing this crazy idea on her reality… She knew all too well that Tsuruga-san loved someone else. He didn't even feel like she was worth a White Day gift… Well, it was true she didn't give him chocolate, but… _Aaaargh…_ This was so nerve-wracking.

oOo

He immediately picked up the distress in her demeanor. He could almost visualize the gears turning inside her brain as she began to make the connections. Was it really the first time she was even considering it? Was it ok to take it further?

"Would you call hair dye and colored contacts _magic_?" His heart was beating like crazy. There. He said it.

She looked up at him, her cheeks pink, but her eyes fierce.

"What are you trying to suggest?" she asked, in a tone that was both accusatory and perplexed, "After everything that happened in Guam, you think I'd really…" She stared at him intently. "I know all to well which is most likely."

Was she really declaring that him being _a fairy_ was more likely than him being both _Tsuruga Ren_ and _in love with her_?

"So you think it's more likely to have a fairy friend than someone's affection."

She didn't reply. She looked at him, her features screwed up in pain. _Is this really what you want?_ Did she need him to keep up the lie? Was it too much for her? She had heard what he implied, had she not? It was like his words had to demolish a very thick wall surrounding her consciousness before they had a chance to reach her. Why was she resisting this so obstinately?

oOo

"Someone," she muttered.

Like Tsuruga Ren was just _someone._ Corn probably didn't realize the audacity of what he was hinting at. Was he trying to encourage her to pursue her foolish love? Like Tsuruga-san would ever feel that way for her.

She was so overwhelmed by the emotional turmoil he was stirring up inside her, it was getting harder and harder to even look at him. He didn't move. She could feel his gaze on her, watching her attentively. Was it possible? Was Corn a human all along? But for that human to be Tsuruga-san… what were the odds?

Corn was magic, there was no doubt about that! How else would he fly? How else would he be able to transform into someone else? This had to be more than hair dye and colored contacts! It was impossible. And Corn had confessed to her in Guam. Him being Tsuruga-san was out of the question. Corn was just Corn. A friendly fairy, like he had always been. And Tsuruga-san didn't see her that way. Tsuruga-san didn't even bother to get her one of these chains that she saw on Momose san's phone.

"What would _you_ prefer?" he asked after a short minute had passed.

 _Eh?_ What was with that question? Why in the world did this now become about her preferences?

oOo

"That's not fair," she said shakily, "You can't ask me..."

"Can't I?" Why did she not want to choose between Corn and Ren? Wasn't she naturally going to pick the fairy magic, if she was given a choice?

"You know it already, both Tsuruga-san and Corn are important to me," she said in a small voice that caused his heart to quake in his ribcage.

"You're just teasing me, aren't you? You've got it all figured out, haven't you?" she eyed him impatiently, "Why don't you just admit it?"

Oh, this was anything but easy to admit or figure out. He had his doubts but… he had extensive experience in keeping his expectation level low. He still wasn't sure what she thought he knew.

"Is this about what you suspect I saw?"

"Well I don't know," she tilted her head, changing her approach, "Why don't you tell me what you saw?"

"You're the one assuming I saw something."

"Cause _you_ commented on things _you_ claimed you saw in my memories!" her eyes narrowed.

"And you think I took this form because of what I saw in there?"

"Well, I-" she stopped short. She huffed and looked away, then looked back at him. She closed her mouth and crossed her arms.

oOo

"This is really not fair."

Why else would it be _"easier for him"_ to look like Tsuruga san, other than because of her feelings?

"Corn can use magic, and you can see through me, yet you act like you don't."

"Oh you think I see through you?" he asked, "I guess that's for you to figure out…" he added pensively, "Whether I used _magic_ to see through you, or whether I've had other means to _pretend_ that I did."

"You're not denying it," she tried to corner him, "Even you being here, why are you here?"

He said he was relieved to see her; he expressed such a genuine concern for her. For what reason would he be that worried about her, other than _sensing_ with _magic_ that she was exposed to danger?

"I had to see you," he said softly.

He said those words before, didn't he? Those words… There was something about those words… It was right under her nose, but…

"I thought for a minute there, that something might have happened to you," he said, "And I thought to myself…" his eyes clouded over, and he seemed to be looking somewhere, beyond this moment between them, "What would I do, if I never got a chance…" he stopped there and turned to her, "I just want you to be safe, and happy."

A couple grudges in her mind did notice how he was dodging her questions, but most of the rest of Kyoko was satisfied with this explanation: he was totally confirming that he had magically felt her need for his support.

"And why do you still look like that?" even as she scrutinized his answers, she was set on getting more out of him, "What was it you saw in my memories?" she asked coldly, "Why won't you do the voice magic again? Why is this face easier?"

oOo

 _Hmm. Because this is my face?_ Was it him or was she ignoring half of what he said? Should she not have gotten it by now?

"Hey, I'm not the one who minds this face."

"You know very well why I do," she muttered sulkily.

 _Do I?_ Did this mean that she _was_ thinking about him? _In what way?_ This was dangerous, she was really starting to put ideas in his head.

"It looks like you've been preoccupied with that person?"

"I… hm, well," She gave him a reproachful look, "Obviously."

So was that it? She had been thinking about him, and managed to convince herself that _Corn_ had magically taken that form for that reason?

The belief in magic was so strong in this girl, what was he going to do with her? He had just demonstrated to her how it was possible for him to fake everything she believed in, and she was still refusing the mere idea.

"What else did you see?" she asked after a while, "What more could you tell?"

There really was another guess he wanted to make – based on all her reactions. But it was pretty presumptuous and… he might not survive being wrong about this. He still had to give her a chance to consent to the truth he was trying to deliver to her.

"Here's what I saw," She wanted to know? He'd tell her.

"I saw a crying little girl who believed in fairies. I saw her smile when I played with her," he looked at her, "And then years later," he let out a small smile, "I saw a tornado of a young woman, turning my life around."

Her expression was unreadable.

"Both were you," He went on, "That's what I saw. I didn't use magic. I never accessed your memories and I'm only here because Yashiro-san called me."

He sighed, "I'm sorry I pretended."

He waited and she didn't make a move. Her face was turned his way, but her eyes were fixated on the emptiness of the park behind him. His whole being was hanging onto what she would say next. After everything he just exposed, it would be very hard for her to keep denying reality.

"I just wanted to-"

"Do you love me?" she cut him off, asking the question with surprising ease. Kyoko would usually not refer to _love_ so straightforwardly.

"Yes."

oOo

Up until that very moment, she had thought that the world would still eventually make sense.

She had thought that what went up, had to to go down eventually. The sun rose in the east, seasons were the result of the planet's rotation in space… And Corn was a fairy that had befriended her, while Tsuruga-san was her unattainable senpai.

If any of these undeniable facts were questioned, then nothing meant anything anymore. It was like her image of the world turned out to be a house of cards that had no foundation.

And here he was, before her, beautiful as ever. Telling her that high was low, light was heavy, bright was dark.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, her voice lifeless. _Why? Why, Corn?_ He had to know he was speaking nonsense. Why was he so stubbornly sticking with this madness? He was basically saying that… that he was…

"Because I love you," he whispered. The sound of his words was the equivalent of a knife, stabbing into her mind.

"The things you are saying, they can't _all_ be true, alright?" She shook her head, "They just… _contradict_ each other. Don't they?"

" _Do_ they?" he caught her hand in his, "How are you so sure? Just give me a chance... will you?"

"I'm the _only one_ , ok?" she finally blurted out. The rest of the sentence seemed to stay stuck in her tightening throat. It was painful, just thinking about it, but if she ever needed proof that Tsuruga-san didn't care for her in that way, she had it there.

"I didn't get a return gift from Tsuruga-san," The words tasted like foul venom when they passed her lips. It cost her so much to admit it, "And I'm pretty sure that's only me."

oOo

She tried to remove her hand but he kept her in his hold.

"No," he was dumbstruck, "That's not…"

 _Oh god I should have prevented this._ Many people in the business knew he returned most of his coworker's Valentine's chocolates – many people had received them. _I was so stupid! Stupidly scared._ It was plausible that one of these people had met with Kyoko and brought it up. He should have taken care of this a long time ago.

"That's not true," He said wholeheartedly, and started drawing soothing circles with his thumb on her palm, "You're just the only one who's getting a meaningful gift."

He reached for his pocket, "A special one."

He turned her hand so her palm faced up and brought his other hand on top of he's, "Because you're special."

A small metallic object fell into her hand.

"You're the one…," he gently squeezed her hand around the item and removed his hand, "The _only_ one for me."

* * *

 **Note -** I usually like to have Kyoko figure things out on her own, so it was an exercise, finding reasons for her to resist. But I needed this for the effect at the end of this chapter.. Any guess on what the gift is (I left the smallest hint in chapter one)?

Thank you for your support, and thanks for reading!

And thanks artloife for your beta work


	4. Chapter 4

What if?

~~~~~ Chapter 4 ~~~~~

She kept her eyes on his face. His bewitching face. He was the very image of beauty. Happiness. Destiny. Love. His voice was hypnotizing, the warmth of his hand was obsessive. It was so hard to concentrate. Why did he look so scared? She didn't get it…

Her eyes still glued to his expectant face, she touched the object in her hand. It only took her a second to identify the shape. _What the… How?_

"This is another kind of talisman," He explained, "I use it for a role I live in."

It was a circle, with a chain and a small pendant attached to it. She knew that shape. She opened her hand and looked at the familiar necklace in her palm.

"I don't want to play that role with you anymore. And I'll have to discard it eventually," he said, "You're the one who made me realize… I mean… the reason I've somewhat… come to terms with myself," he elaborated, "So it's only natural that you should keep this relic."

She looked at Tsuruga-san's trademark necklace in her hand. She looked at him. Her eyes took that same route a few more times, and her lips tightened.

"You don't have to say or do anything. I don't want to press you into anything. All I wish for, is to still be a part of your life," he said hastily, "I hope I can still support you in any way I can…" he lowered his head, "I just wish to see you smile, every time that you do."

Some time passed while neither of them said anything.

There was only one way any of this was making sense: this man in front of her was the man she loved, and the man she loved was in love with her.

Was it possible? That they were one and the same? This was too good to be true.

" _I had to see you,"_ his words came back to her. Tsuruga-san's text had said the same thing, she remembered now. It was really him.

 _I received Tsuruga-san's necklace from Corn as a White Day gift._

"It's ok," he said, "You take the time you need… I just… I wanted you to consider it."

Was he blushing? _Awwwww….!_ He was blushing, this was _sooo_ cute. _Oh god._ Was she really calling Tsuruga-san _cute_? The dynamic between them now seemed totally different, unprecedented. _I'm losing it._ It was like an old, outdated word had just crumbled down before her eyes. Everything she was seeing now was brand new. She looked back at the necklace. Who was the person in front of her again?

He was her childhood friend. He was the impersonation of the wonderful magic this world held. He was the man she loved, the one her path had guided her to. He was neither Corn nor Tsuruga Ren, but he was still the same man she loved unconditionally and she wanted nothing more than to throw herself in his arms.

He watched her, looking at the piece of jewelry in amazement, and suddenly her eyes pierced his again. If the look of determination on her face was any indication, she was done denying it. He was so tense, he felt his pulse run riot.

"So you're a human," she stated and he nodded.

"I'm the human with this face."

" _Who_ is the human with this face?"

The question seemed to remain suspended in time. He looked away.

"I'm not sure…" Wasn't this the very question he had been unable to solve for all his life? "I'm just a man… trying to be better…" he spoke as he thought, "This talisman, that's what it was all about. I made a promise to myself when I came here."

He looked back at her and found mercy in her eyes, "I want you to have it because want to make this promise to you from now on," The words flowed out of him, his thoughts were so clear now, "I want to promise to you that I'll be a better man. Not as Corn, nor as Ren, but as myself."

She waited as he breathed in, "My name is Kuon," He pronounced both syllables carefully, looking at her expectantly, "Hizuri Kuon."

 _That name…_ That was father's son's name. _Wait…_

"Yeah, you acted me out once," He added more lightheartedly.

 _What? No!_ Her blood rushed to her face. She must have looked so stupid back then! This was so embarrassing. How many more embarrassing things had he seen her do? What about the time she explained to him how Corn was a fairy that gave her a magic stone? _Nooooo!_ She only wanted to hide now. To think that he had seen her perform her fantasy version of his child self. There must have been so many occasions he found her ridiculous!

"You did a great job you know," he said softly.

She was mortified. _Of course._ It all made sense now, their names sounded almost the same… The American pronunciation for "Kuon". _Corn…_ If Hizuri Kuon was Corn, no wonder her interpretation of young Koun was spot on!

He put his hands on hers and took the chain she was holding up. She shot him a puzzled look that turned into one of embarrassment when she realized what he was doing. He brought his hands behind her neck and closed the locket.

She was losing her composure right in front of him. He himself still felt very uncertain. He was having a hard time keeping a calm face. He wanted to melt because of her cuteness, but at least one of them needed to keep a cool head. He was trying as hard as he could and still it was hard not to take her in his arms and hug her dearly. He desperately longed for her acceptance.

"So what do you say Kyoko?" her shaking was barely perceptible when he said her name this time.

"Will you help me keep that promise?" he asked, his yearning evident in his tone.

A smile slowly appeared on her lips. She brought her hand to his face and stopped for only a split second before she touched his hair lightly.

"I will," she said, "I will do anything to wipe that tormented look off your face."

He felt air suddenly fill his lungs. How long had he been not breathing for?

"Corn, I…" her smile became gradually brighter as she spoke, "I…" she brushed her fingers lightly over his cheek, "This is…" her eyes explored his features in fascination, "The perfect gift… this is just perfect, but I'm a bit scared," she frowned, "I don't want to wake up."

He took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I won't let you wake up then," He said against her fingers, "I'll keep you locked in this dream with me forever."

"Ok," she said. Her apprehension had disappeared, and her consciousness was floating on a cloud. She trusted Corn more than anyone and she was willing to agree to anything he said, "I really like this dream, you know."

"You do?" he came imperceptibly closer.

"Of course I do, a beautiful dream where I'm the one you…" she frowned, "Huh…"

He cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs gently stroking her cheekbones as he did so, and pressed his forehead to hers. She thought she was going to drown in his scent, he was so close now.

"You're the one who's making such a dream of my life," he said, "Every moment I get to spend with you… I can't seem to get enough of your smile and your laugh. Your kindness, your straightforwardness, your generosity…" she was fascinated by his words, and she never wanted to stop feeling the warmth of his touch.

"The way you are, you get so involved and absorbed in whatever you do, it's wonderful to watch. I just can't stop myself from marveling at your beauty," She brought her hands to his, and lightly caressed his forearms, almost unconsciously, making him shiver as he spoke again, "You're beautiful, inside and out."

 _What do you_ _say_ _to that?_ The spell would break if she contradicted him, and she really didn't want it to stop. He was so close to her, it was impossible to even think.

"You're a _diamond in the rough_ ," he went on, "That's what they said, my father and Lory."

He pulled back and one of his hands slid down and came to rest at the spot where her collarbone met her neck, "They said you and I are the same type of actor," he shot her a knowing gaze.

This was too much. He'd already complimented her so exaggeratedly, what did he need to compare her to him? This was outrageous, "The same?"

How were they the same? He was the embodiment of perfection, while she was…

"We share the same passion for acting," he prompted and she knew exactly what he meant, "Don't we?"

They had talked about it once before. A long time ago. _Experience more things, absorb more, open up one's world._

Even though she wasn't as accomplished a professional as he, she did share his commitment.

"We do this to discover who we want to be. We want to change ourselves…" she finally replied pensively.

"Congratulations on getting Momiji," he smiled softly.

Her complexion had gotten darker and darker, reflecting her growing embarrassment as he recited all of her qualities, and dealt the finishing blow with his respect for her talent as an actress.

He waited anxiously for her to react. He was smiling and trying to keep a cool head, but inside he was hanging by a thread. She looked away and back at him. He watched the sequence of emotion play out on her face, until she seemed to come to a conclusion.

"I feel like…" her eyes flickered, "there should be… maybe" she twitched slightly, "a _kiss?_ " she blurted out, "Or something…?" she finished in a small voice.

Relief washed over him and he wanted to laugh his heart out. _Way to make everything unique._

She hid her face in her hands, "I'm embarrassing myself again," she mumbled, "Like I haven't done enough of that already."

He picked up her hands and caught her eyes with his.

"You're right, I really think there should be a kiss. Lots of kisses," He emphasized his last words with a nod of his head.

Her eyes widened, and she inhaled sharply. Oh how he wanted to devour her… She was so charming, waiting for him to kiss her. She should have known better. This was a once-in-a-lifetime kiss, after all, he wanted to make it last.

She felt her cheeks burning from his look. _What is he waiting for?_ He started caressing her face slowly and her eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. Still, he made no other moves. Was he waiting for her to take the final leap? _Oh come on Corn!_ He was such a tease! She shouldn't be thinking of him as Corn anymore, though. Should she call him R… Ren? Or _Kuon?_ Should she really be worried about what to call him right now?

She opened her eyes and looked at him decidedly. She started to close the distance and she felt his hands land delicately on her waist. She squeezed her eyes shut again as a thought crossed her mind, _I should still_ _tell him._

"You know..." she began hesitantly, waking him from his trance. _Hmm?_ _Buying time, are we?_

"I was already in.. in.. in love with you," she stuttered, "as _Ren_."

Her face was bright red as she admitted this. It surprised him how moved he felt by her informal use of his alias. Only then did he register the rest of what she said.

"I thought it was only fair to let you kn-"

She was cut off by his lips on hers. One of his hands crept up her back, and he pulled her to him. She could only grab at his shoulders as his tongue demanded entrance and she responded the best she could with her own. Such an explosion of new sensations…

This kiss was nothing like the ones before. He was kissing her intensely, and the way he clung to her and held her close was exhilarating. She felt the lean muscles of his torso brushing against her chest. This was him. This was really him. It made her tremble inside, and she knew she had never felt that way before.

After an indeterminate amount of time, the movements of his lips slowed. He pulled away slightly, and she shivered when she felt his breath wash over her lips when he spoke.

"Just so we're clear," He said huskily, "This is a real kiss, right? None of this actor's rule of-"

It was her turn to cut him off this time, wrapping her hands behind his neck and dragging him down to her. She kissed him of her own accord, and she did so greedily. He indulged her impatience and kissed her back. How many times had he imagined how she would turn him down and run away in indignation? She seemed as eager as he was. She loved him! He was the luckiest man alive, and he was certainly not going to hold back now. This kiss would last as long as she'd let it, he would spend the night kissing her on this bench if she never stopped him, and she didn't seem willing to stop any time soon.

Her moves were cautious and shaky at first, but she was learning fast. She grew more confident as their kiss went on. Her hands trailed from his neck to his shoulders, and she gripped those tight when he darted his tongue in again. Several more minutes passed, and they still couldn't find the strength to separate from each other. They exchanged sweet caresses, and he found himself feeling dazed because he knew that she had probably never kissed like this before, but she kept up.

He was melting from her cuteness but if this continued, things could easily get out of hand. He had already let his hands explore what he felt comfortable exploring, but he knew he could easily get carried away. _Why do I have to be the reasonable one?_ He couldn't keep her out too much longer, he didn't want to get on her landlord's bad side... And there was always the threat of photographers.

He let a few more minutes pass before he put his hands on her shoulders and reluctantly pulled his lips off hers.

"It's not that I mind doing this all night," he murmured softly, "But I think I should take you home."

She blinked a few times and looked back at him with a sweet smile.

"Ok," she got up, but stared at the ground as she did, and spoke again, nerves clear in her voice, "But we can meet again soon, right?" she looked up, blushing slightly, "Maybe tomorrow?"

His heart was flooded with warmth. Not able to stop himself from doing so, he took her in his arms again.

"Tomorrow, everyday, anytime," He said and kissed her forehead.

* * *

 **Note -** Tadaaaa! Of course it was the necklace, I'm glad some of you guessed right! You know I've been racking my brains about what the gift could be (haven't we all) and I really have no idea... I don't see what he's waiting for either (aaaaah!); but well, I had the idea for this story with the setting of Corn asking "what if" and all, and then as I was writing it, the necklace became the obvious choice. I don't know if I'd want this to happen in canon though... meh, just have to wait.

Another huge display of gratitude for artloife XOXO

And thanks everyone who read, clicked, reviewed, and everything. If this story was able to relieve even the smallest amount of frustration you have with current chapters, then I'm glad I shared this. Really, I love reading your comments. Special thanks to those who review (almost) every time, I notice you know, even if you reviewed twice, believe me I noticed ^^ I'm so thankful that you took the time to let me know what you thought. Thank you!

There _will_ be a short epilogue, don't expect too much of it though, it's just a bunch of side characters...


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

"It's been, oh, I don't know, around thirty minutes maybe," the voice on the phone said hesitantly.

The Darumaya Okami-san had called him worriedly to report on her lodger's concerning behavior and to inquire about what was going on. They had exchanged numbers when they had met at the Happy Grateful party, and though they were rarely in contact, their connection had turned out to be useful many times. Kyoko's unpredictable reactions were hard to keep track of.

He had reassured his secret informant, of course, that Kyoko was well taken care of and was never in real danger. He'd told her she was surrounded by people who would prevent anything from happening to her. Although, that hadn't exactly turned out to be the truth, much to his regret. Given what Yashiro had told him, it was a miracle that Kyoko had made it out ok. The situation had been so serious, he'd sent Ruto to look after her discreetly.

But there was something else the landlady had brought up, that really caught his attention. Apparently, Kyoko had gotten a visit earlier that evening. Apparently, she had gone outside in an instant, and had instructed them to not wait up. Unfortunately, the Okami hadn't seen the visitor… _Who could that be?_ Lory had his money on Ren, but there could always be a bothersome singer lurking around. _Why didn't Ruto signal it?_

"Ok, I don't think this is cause for worry, but thank you for calling me," He said politely, ready to end the conversation as he wanted to think it over and figure it out.

"Oh wait a minute, I think that's… yes, that's her, she's coming back!"

 _Ah?_ His curiosity was renewed all of a sudden.

"Is she on her own?"

"No, she's with a man," she said in an animated voice, "A blond man."

 _Crap. Unless…_

"Is he tall?"

"Yes!" the Okami-san answered excitedly, "He's very tall." _Way to go, Kuon!_ Lory thought, then heard her say, "Oh my…." before she fell silent all of a sudden.

"What?" his heart was beating rapidly in his enthusiasm, "What's going on?"

It was like peeking at the preview of his favorite romance. How lucky was he that he got to indirectly be in the audience? Sure he didn't get to see them, but the live report of events was enough of a treat.

"What are they doing?" he prompted when the silence on the line lasted for longer than could be considered normal.

"They…" she was now whispering for some reason. He held his breath, "they're kissing!"

 _Hallelujah!_ The rousing rhythm of victory sounded in his mind. _At last!_

Now what was up with Ruto? Why was he letting those two kiss so publicly in the middle of the street?!

oOo

Ruto opened drowsy eyes at that very moment. He was on the ground, leaning against the tree he had been hiding behind. _What…_ the last thing he remembered was someone coming from behind him and… _Damn it!_ He was supposed to be looking after Mogami-san right now!

He got up in a panic, ready to rush to her side, and noticed a piece of folded paper pinned to his sleeve. He grabbed it and looked inside.

" _You should be up soon enough, I promise I'll keep her safe in the meantime. Please forgive me for using this technique on you, I needed privacy." – Ren_

Oh he was good. _Even better than me!_ He let out an embarrassed chuckle. What was he going to tell Lory-sama? _Ok first things first, check the usual paparazzi hiding spots…_ He thought as he slowly regained his bearings. These actors, they were so careless, really.

* * *

And thank you for reading!


End file.
